


side you're on, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-15
Updated: 2003-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Speedos leave nothing to the imagination.





	side you're on, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

side you're on, The

### side you're on, The

#### by laurel

  


Notes: I was really intrigued at the 155-word challenge. To evoke a feeling, create a scene, in such a confining amount of space, was something I wanted to try my hand at. It's refreshing as much as it is frustrating.  
Alex's POV. 

Spoilers: Duane Barry 

Archive: Okay to Rattales, WWOMB, DitB, anyone else just ask. 

I couldn't help but stare, wishing that enticing bit of fabric would disintegrate, like those pens of clothed women, that, turned upside down, would magically undress. 

The red fabric covering those hips and maddeningly, that piece of meat snuggled safely within, drove me crazy. 

The nearly obscene Speedo cradled what I figured was a long, thick cock and plump balls. They were safe, comfortably held in the snug, stretchy covering. 

At least now I confirmed which side you dress on. It's a good thing to know where you shove your cock and where you dig your long elegant fingers to pull it out of your pants. 

That pert butt seemed to wiggle at me as you walked around the pool, the slap of your feet walking away, that bit of extra flesh rounding out your hips bouncing gently, your scent rising above the chlorine stinging my nose. Your eyes flashed at me and I followed.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
